Let Go
by delila-malfoy
Summary: Hermione's been travelled back fifty years back to reclaimed what she had not been through. Sorry, I'm bad at summary. >>CHAPTER 8 updated!
1. and then they met

**Let Go, Chapter 1 : and then they met..**  
**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. All of them belong to J.K Rowling.**

[A/N: Set in Hermione's seventh year]  
  
She was walking alone, in the dark carrying a bunch of roses in a basket. The last and final term had ended. So do many innocent lives in Hogwarts. She sighed sadly as she reached the Witches and Wizards Cemetery. There were many freshly covered graves. And some of them belong to those she loves most. She was standing in front of a grave. And the tombstone was carved _Harry James Potter. Beloved Hero to all. 1980 - 1997  
  
Hermione.._ a voice said. It was distance like an echo. She turned abruptly and saw no one was there. 'Hermione, we meet again.' The voice came again. Although it was distance, it was kind of soft tone in the same time. 'Wh-who's t-t-the-there' Hermione stuttered. She was beginning to panic. 'Don't you remember me, love?' the voice asked. 'Show yourself!' Hermione bravely challenged the voice. What came to her the next moment made her gasped. 'Y-you!' she managed to say. Then the air filled with black and white swirls. And finally, it's pitch dark.  
  
**********  
  
When she woke up, it was morning. She seems to be laying on something soft. _Where am I?_ she asked herself. She opened her eyelids and found out she was in the Hospital Wings. Then she heard footsteps coming towards her. _Now, who could that be? And how in the Hell did I got in the Hospital Wings?_ The next moment, Dumbledore slid the curtains and smiled at her.   
  
'D-Dumbledore?' Hermione suddenly blurted. She didn't mean to be rude, but the sight of someone who had died spooked the daylight out of her. Dumbledore smiled and replied 'Yes, that's my name.' Hermione stared at him for a moment. Dumbledore looked fifty years younger. And instead of white hair, it was replace by a shiny auburn hair. 'So, tell me my child, where did you came from? And do tell me your name' he asked with an unmistakable twinkling in his eyes.  
  
'Sorry, I'm Hermione Granger, I came from –' she stopped and 'what year is it now?' she suddenly asked. 'I guess that knock out you got had made you forgotten what year it is' he chuckled at Hermione. 'It's 1947, Miss Granger'  
  
'Excuse me? 1947?' she practically cried. 'Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! I've been traveling back fifty years before my time?! That's ridiculous! But how- when, what..' Hermione stood up suddenly. 'Care to tell me your problem, Miss Granger?' Dumbledore asked with full concern in his voice. 'I will but I'm not ready yet. Professor, do you think you can place me in Hogwarts?' Hermione asked him.  
  
'Why not. I see you'd already wore your Hogwarts robe, sure I don't mind. I'll go and talk to Headmaster Dippet. Have a nice day.' Dumbledore said as we walked away.  
  
_1947?_ Hermione asked herself disbeliefly.  
  
**********  
  
The dinner feast will be starting any minute now. She ran out off Hospital Wings and suddenly collided with someone. 'Oomph' they both said in unison and fell down. 'I'm sorry. I should have watched where I'm going.' Hermione apologize to the person. The person straightened himself up. 'That's okay. I should be too.' And when he looked up at Hermione, he smiled. 'You must be new around here.' Hermione just stared at him with mouth hanging. He's so handsome Hermione thought while gawking. 'Uh? Oh, yeah, I'm new. Hermione Granger by the way.' Hermione drew out her hand and the person shook it. 'Riddle, Tom Riddle' he said still smiling at her._  
  
Wow. She's a goddess. She smells nice too. I hope she'll be in Slytherin. _Tom prays silently as they shook hands.  
  
Hermione blink. _Tom Riddle? As in Voldemort? No Way. Damn I must be dreaming_ 'Um.. earth to Hermione.' Tom said. Hermione jumped by his words. 'Yeah?' Hermione asked. 'Not to be rude but we're both late for dinner. Come on, let's go now' Tom offered her a hand and she took it.  
  
'There must be a Sorting Ceremony afterwards. Which house do you choose?' Tom asked her. 'Oh, sorry. I forgot you're new. There's four houses where we got sorted, and they are Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and the stinky Gryffindor.' As he explained everything to her and stick his tongue out when he mentioned Gryffindor. 'By the way, I'm in Slytherin.' Hermione just made face that showed as if she's interested.  
  
'Oh, well. Here we are.' He said as they finally reached the Great Hall. As Tom said before, the staff had arrange a sorting ceremony for Hermione. And to Hermione's surprised, the Sorting Hat placed her in Ravenclaw. Hermione went and sat herself at the Ravenclaw table. As she sat, she took a quick glance at the Slytherin's table and saw a disappointed face of Tom Riddle. _I wonder why he looked sullen_ and she's too late when Tom looked up and smiled at her._  
  
Oh well, you can't win 'em all. _Tom shrugged._ But someday that'll change. _And he smiled despite himself.  
  
To be continue..  
  
  
[A/N: So, how was that? That's my first fan fic ever.. and it's about Voldemort. Hehe.. Actually I kinda thinking more of Tom Riddle (Chris Coulson) Please review. I need at least 5 reviewers so I have courage to continue the next chapter. Review okay? Thanks]


	2. in love with the enemy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! All of it belongs to J.K Rowling. **

**Chapter 2: In Love with the Enemy.**

'Oh, well. Here we are.' He said as they reached the Great Hall. As Tom said before, the staff had arranged a sorting ceremony for Hermione. And to Hermione's surprised, she was placed in Ravenclaw. Hermione went and sat herself at the Ravenclaw table. As she sat, she took a quick glance at the Slytherin's table and saw a disappointed face of Tom Riddle. _I wonder why he looked sullen_ and she's too late when Tom looked up and smiled at her.  
  
'Hey, Hermione Granger, right?' a perky, pretty blond girl who sat next to her asked. 'Right' Hermione replied. 'And you are?' she asked the girl. 'Oh. I'm Samantha Haskin, seventh year too. Let me introduce you to the rest of my friends.' She said cheerfully as she stood up and pointed to several peoples.  
  
'That's Dawson Craft' she pointed at the blond haired guy with broad shoulder. 'Fendi Rodriguez' the tall guy with messy brown hair who sat next to Dawson . 'Myra Darling' she pointed at the red-haired girl next to her. 'And last but not least, Cynthia Hannigan' the girl with doll-like raven hair who sat opposite to Hermione. 'Hullo Hermione' all of them said in unison. 'Welcome to Ravenclaw!' Dawson said as he drew a hand for Hermione to shook. 'Thank you' Hermione said. She never thought that Ravenclaw can be so friendly.  
  
The rest of the feast went perfect. She met many new friends. They're all so friendly. After the feast, she was brought to the Ravenclaw Tower. The password was 'Eagle Talons'. As she went inside for the first time in her life, she saw the Ravenclaw common room was beautifully decorated in blue and white. There was an overstuffed sofa in front of the huge fire place. _Looks like Gryffindor Common Room, except its all blue and white, _ she thought as sad memories suddenly came to her mind. Samantha showed Hermione her dorm. In her new dorm, there were four four-poster beds with blue curtains. She was placed next to Cynthia and opposite of Myra.  
  
Hermione sat on her bed and tried to remember what had happen and how did she get here and when did she last used the time-turner. But she doesn't seem to remember all the answers. Hermione closed her eyes and think of her friends. Her DEAD friends. Her mind shifted. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco and Professor Dumbledore were killed by the Unforgiving Curse. While others were killed by Death Eaters. Hermione was the only one who survived because... _because of what?_ she asked herself silently. _But why? Why doesn't the Dark Lord killed me?_ she thought. Without knowing, she had already fell into deep slumber with all the questions remain unanswered.  
  
***********  
  
The next day, she woke up very early. In fact it's too early that it's still dark. She looked at her watch. _5:38._ She groaned and stood up to take a shower. After freshly showered, she got dressed and decided on morning stroll by the lake. She went downstairs and saw Samantha and Dawson were sleeping comfortably arms-in-arms on the overstuffed sofa. _They must be dating each other._ Hermione sighed. _That reminds me of myself and Harry. _She sighed again. She used to date Harry. In fact she was engaged to Harry. The day before the war began, Harry had asked her to marry him. Of course, being in love with Harry had made her say yes. Hermione glanced at the silver ring with a heart engraved a small initial H.P,H.G that was still in her ring finger. [A/N: was it called the ring finger?]  
  
Hermione swung the portrait and walked down the stairs. Then she heard someone clearing throat. She turned around and saw Tom Riddle. Like her, Tom woke up early and was alone. 'Good morning, Hermione. What are you doing here so early in the morning' Tom asked her. 'Nothing. What are YOU doing here?' Hermione asked him curiously._ He must have think of some evil plot to destroy the whole school._ 'Nothing' he shrugged. 'Just woke up early and just felt like walking by the lake' he said casually_. I_s_ he capable of reading minds? _Hermione thought. 'Care to join me?' Tom asked and smile his heart-melting smile at Hermione. 'Sure' Hermione said as her heart did a somersault. _I am NOT falling in love with young Voldemort._ She remind herself.  
  
When they reached the Entrance Hall, the sun was already starting to rise. The sky was beautiful. It was violet with the hint of red and pink. 'So picturesque.' Hermione said silently. 'So Hermione, where did you come from?' Tom asked as he looked at Hermione while walking. Hermione, who never took her eyes off the beautiful sky replied 'somewhere you'll know in fifty years.' Hermione face turned grim for a moment, then she changed the subject 'I believe you are a Head Boy, Tom?' she asked hoping Tom would forget what she'd said before. 'Yes. I am. I've been dreaming about it since I came to Hogwarts' he replied.  
  
'That's nice' Hermione said as she looked at the lake and saw the Giant Squid swam gracefully. 'You must be clever, then' Hermione said while looking at him sideway. _Must he looked so handsome when he was young? _she asked herself. She turned to face Tom, when she saw that he'd blushed. _Hermione, you are definitely NOT in love with him. _She remind herself again.  
  
'Um, Hermione?' he asked. 'Yes, Tom' she replied. 'Do you have a boyfriend in the place where you came from' he asked as he saw the ring Hermione wore on her finger. 'No, why?' she said. 'Oh, nothing. I thought you might have one because you're wearing sort of an _engagement _ring there,' he said. 'Oh, this.' Hermione said as she looked at the ring. 'It's just a friendship ring. My friend gave it to me when I told _HER_ that I'll be studying at Hogwarts. We were best of friend since we're young' she lied casually.  
  
'Oh.' Tom said although he doesn't look convinced. Hermione noticed it and open a new topic 'so, where do you come from?' she asked him. 'Muggle Orphanage Land' he said in disgust. 'Actually, my father left my mother before I was born. Shocked when my mother told him she's a witch. Then she died right after I was born. You see, my mother just managed to name me Tom, after my father and Marvolo, after my grandfather' he explain. 'Oh, I'm sorry about your mother' Hermione said sympathetically. 'But what happened to your father?' she asked. Tom just stared at the now brighten sky. 'I'll have my revenge soon.' he said, barely whisper in a dead tone.  
  
Hermione was stunned. _Uh-oh, is this the reason he's so mean to Muggleborn. Life must be tough for him. _Hermione shrugged. 'Say, Hermione,' Tom stopped on his track. 'You're not a Mudblood, are you?' Tom asked her as he stared deep into Hermione's hazel eyes._ Shit. Must he bring out THAT topic! _she swore silently. 'Um, no. I'm a pureblood' she lied. Tom looked at her intently, and finally seem satisfied at knowing she's a pureblood.  
  
'You know, breakfast will probably start in a few minutes' Tom said as he looked at his watch. 'Come on. Let have something to eat. I'm starving' he said then he suddenly grabbed Hermione's hand and walked together hands in hands until they reached the Great Hall.  
  
to be continue...  
R/R please!  
[A/N: How was that? Sorry if it's a little bit short. I'm working on the next chapter. Review, okay?]  
  
Thanks to:

i-SeLL-YeLLoW-sNoW - thank you so much and i'm expecting more '!!!' soon! hehe

Astraea - I, too found myself interested in Herm/Tom fiction.

Akuryu_Skadi - Of course it is a Tom/Herm fic and it was You-Know-Who she met in the cemetery.

Lana Lang - Thank you. 


	3. confessing and denying

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter and Co. But I do own Oliver Wood though. That's why I'm still in this padded room wearing straight-jacket!

Chapter 3 - Confessing and Denying  
  
'Say, Hermione,' Tom stopped on his track. 'You're not a Mudblood, are you?' Tom asked her as he stared deep into Hermione's hazel eyes._ Shit. Must he bring out THAT topic! _she swore silently. 'Um, no. I'm a pureblood' she lied and looked away. Tom looked at her intently, and finally seem satisfied at knowing she's a pureblood. 'You know, breakfast will probably start in a few minutes' Tom said as he looked at his watch. 'Come on. Let have something to eat. I'm starving' he said then he suddenly grabbed Hermione's hand and walked together hands in hands until they reached the Great Hall.  
  
The best thing about it is, Hermione doesn't seem to mind, _AT ALL_. When they enter the Great Hall, Hermione noticed that every eyes were on her and Tom. 'Wanna go seat with me at the Slytherins' or at yours?' Tom whisper to her ears. Hermione tingled a little bit and replied, 'I'll go seat with my friends and you go seat with yours.' Tom nodded, 'I'll see you in Herbology.' he said. 'Okay'. Then they went to their respective house table. As soon as Hermione sat on her chair, Cynthia, who sat opposite her asked, 'You and Tom are an item now, I see?' Then Samantha, who mouth still hanging, 'You and HIM? Wow, 'Mione, I never thought you'll be THAT fast. Even Grace Spencer,' she pointed to the girl with shoulder-length raven hair at the Slytherin's table 'who'd love him for seven years and counting still doesn't attract him. And YOU -' she said in awe. 'Wow'.  
  
'What wrong with that? Not that I'm dating him or something' Hermione asked them as she spread marmalade on her toast. Then Myra, who had been silent since yesterday looked at Hermione as if she just came from outer space. 'What's wrong? Honey, everything is wrong, and weird. For me that is. Tom is of course, the MOST gorgeous hunk in magic History' ('Hey, I thought it was Dumbledore' Fendi interrupted.) Myra just rolled her eyes and continue 'and you, Hermione, you just came to Hogwarts yesterday from who knows where and he already looks like he's gone head over heels on you!' she caught her breath and said 'You're one lucky girl to have a great guy like that. I mean, he NEVER likes any girl, more over dating.' She smiled at Hermione and drank her pumpkin juice. _No wonder he looked like a loner. _Hermione thought.  
'Yes 'Mione. Admit it. You're dating him, aren't you?' Samantha asked, as she put on a REALLY sly grin on her face. Hermione couldn't help but smiled a little and replied as firmly as possible, 'Well, maybe yes, maybe not'.  
  
*Hermione's POV.*  
  
Jesus Christ! When will they leave me alone? And what the heck wrong with me? I shouldn't replied like that. Now Sam will really think that I like Tom. Argh! I'm not in love with Tom. Although those eyes are irresistible. _Damn it, Hermione. _I am NOT in love with Tom Marvolo Riddle. It's all his fault Harry died.   
  
*end of POV*  
  
The rest of the day went well. Hermione found out that Dumbledore's Transfiguration class is not bad at all. In fact, she enjoyed it thoroughly. Herbology's not bad either. Tom kept looking at her. She couldn't stand it, she hid behind a large Ravenclaw girl, Francesca Smith. What interest Hermione most is that Potion seems to be fun. Yes, FUN! Instead of Professor Snape, it was Professor Claire, a fairly thin woman who looked like Sybil Trelawney in some way. No points were taken the whole period. After an eventful day, Hermione went to the Ravenclaw Tower.   
  
She gave out the password ('Roast Duck') and went straight to her dormitory. She took a relaxing hot shower and change into her PJ's and a blue tank top that written I love Ravenclaw. She went into bed and kept thinking about Tom. _Cool it Herm, you are totally NOT in love with Tom Riddle._ 'Right. I'm not.' she said silently as she coiled into the heavy blanket. She kept repeating, _I am not in love with Tom. I am not in love with Tom. I am not in love with Tom. I am ... not ..love Tom. I... not ...in love with Tom.. I am... in love with Tom. I ... love... Tom._ Without realizing, she had fallen into a deep sleep.  
  
  
[A/N: Well, I'd update! I hope it's not boring. I promise to write more as soon as I get 5 reviewers.]

Thanks to those who reviewed! Don't forget to review more!


	4. that day

**LET GO, CHAPTER 4** - ** that day  
Summary: This chapter is all in Tom's Point of Views.  
Disclaimer: Anything you may be familiar in any of Harry Potter books belong to J.K Rowling.**

She gave out the password ('Roast Duck') and went straight to her dormitory. She took a relaxing hot shower and change into her PJ's and a blue tank top that written I love Ravenclaw. She went into bed and kept thinking about Tom. _Cool it Herm, you are totally NOT in love with Tom Riddle._ 'Right. I'm not.' she said silently as she coiled into the heavy blanket. She kept repeating, _I am not in love with Tom. I am not in love with Tom. I am not in love with Tom. I am ... not ..love Tom. I... not ...in love with Tom.. I am... in love with Tom. I ... love... Tom._ Without realizing, she had fallen into a deep sleep.  
  
**********  
  
*From Tom's POV*

"Is it just me or Hermione really is a bombshell?" I sighed heavily. I was on my bed. Since I was made a Head Boy, I got my own dorm and my own common room. But for the last two hours, I've been thinking about nothing but - _Hermione Granger_! She really is a head spinner. Just now I heard those brainless Gryffindor thinking about dating her. HA! too bad, she likes me. Or is she? _What the heck, I've always been able to charm the people I needed._  
  
_Come to your senses, Voldemort. Since when do you start liking girls? They're just shallow creatures who will ruin your plan to conquer the world. _I reminded myself. But then again, Hermione Granger is so irresistible, it hurts! She's intellectual, confident, and her natural beauty glows everywhere I saw her. _But one girl won't hurt._ After graduate, together we can rule the world in dark forces. _Good thinking. And I'll be the greatest wizard ever on Earth and she'll be my Queen. _And with that, I fell into a very peaceful sleep.

**********  
  
The next day, I woke up 10 minutes to 8a.m. I swore badly. I took a really quick shower, put on some available not-so-clean clothes, a robe and my Head Boy pin. I gathered all the books I can think of and scrambled to the Great Hall. On my way to the Great Hall, I don't know why, instead of worrying about not having breakfast, (I usually skipped it anyway) I kept thinking about Hermione. I felt something weird. It's like, I want her, I need her, _so much_. And guess what, my wish came halfway true. I collided with her and we fell to the floor like broken eggs. I can't stop staring! Then I realized that my mouth was gaping on her like those dead fishes on a plank that Muggles call trophies or something. She was..

Beautiful. An Angel. My heart began to fluttered. There she was, my Hermione. She was wearing her hair loose, and it flows like a melting caramel toffee. Yum! and her lips were cherry red. Jesus, I forgot to have breakfast! I managed to croaked a little "Good m-morning, Hermione". _Man, did I just stuttered? _She smiled, and replied with a cheerful 'good morning, Tom' and walked away. And then I just thought, _nothing can make my mood goes bad today. _And I smiled foolishly.

I just walked away to my first class, which is Herbology. YES! Herbology! It had became my favorite subject ever since. Today, Miss Galileo* assigned us to work in pairs. Luckily, I was paired up with none other than Hermione. When Miss Galileo asked to seat in partners, she came to me blushing. _This is the time you can show-off your talent._ I smirked. The rest of the day went perfectly well.

Before the dinner feast, I saw her walking with this blond who once confessed her love for me. Not that I'm interested. So, I kept eyeing her until she was alone which unmistakably headed to the girls' bathroom. But I managed to grabbed her on her way. She struggled a bit. She was quite shocked when she saw me. "Tom? What do you think you're doing?" She asked me in a confused yet angry voice. I bent slightly and kissed her squarely on her lips.  
  
She was quite shocked at first, but she returned my kiss by the ways. And there it was, my first, true, passionate kiss. And I shared it with the one I truly loves. We started to get tensed. Then, she broke the spell slowly. We gasped for air. "Do you mind telling me why did you do that, just now?" she asked me in a soft voice. 

"Because, I love you Hermione Granger." I replied calmly and kissed her again then down to her neck. She moaned softly. It definitely a blissful day.   
  
**********  
  
The next day, it was Saturday and also Christmas. I woke up that morning, frowning. _I am so sure I'd told Hermione that I love her. But why didn't she replied or say anything about it? _It left me wondered. _Is it a bad thing to do? God, I'm so unlucky in love. _I went to shower and went to Slytherin's common room. I saw many of the students who didn't went home on Christmas were opening their presents. As I neared the Christmas tree, one of my friend, Malcolm, tossed me a small package wrapped beautifully in green and said "Here's one for you. Just that one."_ That's odd. Who would be sending me a Christmas present when every one knew how I hate Christmas. _I shrugged and torn the wrapping paper apart. It reveal a small brown box. When I opened the box, there were a pair of green socks with silver Slytherin written on it. And with it, there stood a small card which read,

_To: Tom Marvolo Riddle  
  
Happy Christmas! Hope you'll like the socks._

_Love, H.G._

_H.G? As in Hermione Granger? _My frown slowly turned into smile. "So, who is it from?" Malcolm asked me. "What do you care?" I snapped and left the common room. I placed the socks in my pocket._ I can wear these at night._ And I grin all the way to the Great Hall for breakfast. As soon after I reached Great Hall entrance , someone in hurry bumped on me. It was very hard that I fell down. "Ouch! Watch where you're going!" I said as I stood up and saw it was "Hermione?" I said in surprised. "Sorry about that." she said, somehow looking embarrassed. 

"Oy! Kiss the girl!!" someone shouted. "What?" I heard Hermione muttered looking confused. I looked up and saw a mistletoe was hanging above us. I cleared my throat when Hermione looked at me. I showed her the mistletoe, "Observe." I said and kissed her publicly at the entrance of Great Hall. After the kiss, I saw she's gone beetroot red. "Thanks." she muttered and headed to the Ravenclaw table. I smirked and went to the Slytherin's table.

Just as I sat down, hassles and bustles started everywhere. About Hermione dating _me_ and in Slytherin, they were about how I'm so foolish to developed a liking for a Ravenclaw. I felt my blood boiled up._ No matter. One day, they'll be sorry they ever said that. Nobody mess with Lord Voldemort. _I took a glance at the Ravenclaw table and saw many girls were crowding Hermione and most of the guys stared coldly. Hermione looked up and caught me staring at her. She smiled. I smiled at her back and decided to finish my breakfast when Malcolm, Ryan and Guy came. 

"So, is it true that you're going out with that girl from Ravenclaw?" Guy asked me. I arched my eyebrow, "And what will you do if I am?" I asked him back. Guy just shrugged "Hey, I'm just asking." "Are you going to finish your toasts?" Bryan, who's very large and stupid asked as he took my left-over toasts. "Let me get this straight. You're using to get something. Or maybe.." Malcolm said nonchalantly. "You're just want to make Grace jealous or.." he want on, "you want some sexual tension's going about." he added slyly. "Fools!" I said as I slammed my hand hard on the table. I can't stand it anymore.

"I am and will not doing such thing to her." I said as I stood up and glared at them coldly. Bryan dropped the toast and looked at me frightened. Only them knew that I called myself Lord Voldemort and they knew perfectly to NOT to mess with me. "I. LOVE. HER. Is that all of you wanted to hear?" I asked them as they shrank. I saw that many heads were turned to me. I glared icily at them. Then I looked at Hermione. She looks surprised somehow that she hardly blinked. She blushed furiously and looked down when I smirked at her. I hope she likes me._ Well she'd better. _

_**********_

That night, I was heading to Great Hall when I saw Hermione. She was walking alone. _Probably from the library. _"Hey, Hermione!" I shouted out as I walked towards her. She turned around and smiled when she saw me. "Hi, Tom." she said. "From the library?" I asked. "Yup. Just doing some research. It left me exhausted." she replied casually. "Oh, anyways, thank you for those socks. It's really kind of you. But you must understand, I don't like Christmas." "You're welcome. But why dislikes Christmas? It's the best day everyone could ever have." she said as she looked at me frowning. 

"Come on. We'll talk here." I said as lead her to an abandoned classroom. "I never notice there were a classroom here before." she mumbled softly. "So, tell me everything why you hate Christmas." "Well, mainly because I hate seeing peoples' faces smiling foolishly and hugging each other when they met." I said. "Also, I hate seeing their faces when they opened their Christmas presents. And those caroling really got my nerves." I went on. "I don't understand why people said that Christmas have its own magic. I think it's phooey." I finished off.  
  
Hermione just smiled warmly and said, "You're wrong." she said. "Actually I understand why you hate Christmas. But it doesn't matter now. Christmas is almost over anyway." She said simply. It was silence for a while when she spoke, "Um, so it's true that you like me." she said suddenly. I looked at her surprised, "The truth is -" "What? That you're lying?" she cut me off and arched her eyebrow. "No. Actually, I really am in love with you, Hermione Granger." I said firmly.

"You're the only one who made me felt love and beloved. Consider yourself lucky." I joked. She snorted. And then she came towards me slowly, raised herself a bit and kissed me. Slowly and passionately. _That was one magnificent kiss_. "I love you too, Tom Riddle." she said slowly as she broke the kiss. My, did she just made me the happiest man alive. "Err, so will you, um be my girlfriend, Hermione?" I asked, uncertain whether it was supposed to be ask like that. She giggled softly and said, "You silly thing." she said._ She's rejecting me. "_I don't think.." _Definitely rejecting me. _"I'll refuse to let that offer down." she finished. I blink. "Y-you w-will?" I asked her again. "Hey, don't push your luck, mister." she said with a hand on her hip. "Good one." And with that we kissed again.

We talked about everything within an hour when she was suddenly quite. Her head was resting on my torso. I saw she was sleeping peacefully. I silently conjured a blanket and wrapped it on ourselves. We didn't do anything sexual, mind you. But I certainly do have a wonderful night. Finally, I went to sleep myself. This is the first and the best Christmas ever. And thank God tomorrow is Sunday. Which mean. we don't have to wake up early. Now I believe, Christmas do have their own way of magic.

*END OF TOM'S POV*  
  
thanks to:  
Akuryu Skadi - Thanks a lot to you. Now my chapter is done! Thank you ever so much! Review this chapter and tell me what you think.  
Hermione13 - I'd updated mine. Now, update yours, okay? Thanks!  
freakgurl-019 - I like yours too.  
FairLady - Yeah, me too.  
Princess of Mordor - I hope they are.

R/R!


	5. then it began

**Let Go, Chapter 5 - then it began...  
Summary: Hermione went fifty years back to reclaim something she'd never been through.  
Disclaimer: NOTHING belongs to me! They belong to the ever wonderful J.K Rowling.**

We talked about everything within an hour when she was suddenly quite. Her head was resting on my torso. I saw she was sleeping peacefully. I silently conjured a blanket and wrapped it on ourselves. We didn't do anything sexual, mind you. But I certainly do have a wonderful night. Finally, I went to sleep myself. This is the first and the best Christmas ever. And thank God tomorrow is Sunday. Which men, we don't have to wake up early then. Now I believe, Christmas do have their own way of magic.

*END OF TOM'S POV*

**********  
  
*Hermione's POV*

Okay, so now I am officially Tom's first girlfriend. How _unlikely_! I don't feel anything different. It's just like having a new boyfriend. _No, Herm. You're engaged to his arch enemy. And he is future dark Lord. God!_. We were talking about everything. He told me he had a plan arranged for the future when I suddenly blurted out "This has nothing to do with killing innocent's life. Isn't it?" He looked at me suspiciously and said, "And tell me what will be the reason I might kill people?". I can feel cold sweat stroking the back of my neck, "I don't know. Revenge maybe" Then, to change the subject, I slowly kiss him softly on the lip. It was a warm feeling mix with hatred in the same time. Without realizing, I slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**********

The next day, I woke up and found out I was in MY dormitory. Fully dressed. I got up and look at the time. _6:55._ I can see the sun had shone brightly through my dormitories. I yawn and looked around. I snorted at the sight of my dorm mates sleeping in every funny angle they can manage. I looked out the window. It was so peaceful. I'm enjoying every second of it. I felt like I don't want to get out of bed forever! And everything changed when I just remember that I was Tom Riddle a.k.a Voldemort's girlfriend. _Eugh! Well at least he wasn't that bad. _I shrugged and went to shower. After the relaxing shower, I got dress when a handsome tawny owl came swooping at the window. He nip at me as if he was proud on accomplishing his mission and handed out his leg that stood a letter. I carefully untie the letter and shoved some of Cynthia's Owl Biscuit to the owl.   
  
I opened the letter carefully, afraid of another bubotuber pus sent by someone. To my relieve, it was a letter, from Tom. It was short and was written neatly in green ink -_typical! _It wrote,

_Dear Hermione,  
Good morning and thank you for making me the happiest man alive._

_Love,  
Tom._

"That's all?" I asked myself. And to think that I'd worried sick that I might get another of that stupid pus. Urgh! I took a glace at the clock again. _7:30._ I heard Cynthia snorted and grunted. _What the heck. I'm starving and I could eat a horse. _I opened the large dormitory door and went downstairs. There was only a few fire amber flicking through the fireplace. As I opened the portrait, to my surprise, Tom was already there waiting for me.   
  
"Took me fifteen minutes for you to come out." he said and then he kissed my cheek. "Good morning." he greeted me. "So, how's your sleep. I know you're probably wondering how and when did you got into your dormitory. Well actually I -"  
  
"Morning Mr. Riddle, Miss Granger. I see you'd woke up early. I don't usually see any students woke up this early on Saturday." Dumbledore greeted with his twinkling eyes. "Morning, Professor Dumbledore" both of us greet him back.

"I recommend you two to have your breakfast now. I dare say that the breakfast are very delicious when it's still hot. Can't wait to dig some of those blueberry pancake Professor Dippet told me. Well, see you two in Great Hall" and with that he left.

"Look at the old fool. Honestly, sometimes he always got on my nerves. Being friendly to Mudbloods. What a disgrace. I should have told Professor Dippet to sack him earlier." Tom glared at the remaining sight of Professor Dumbledore. "Don't you think so, Herm?" he asked me. 

I was too shocked at his comment, gaped at him, "Seriously Tom. I never saw him hurting you or saying bad things about you. So what do you got against him? If you're not happy with the way he do things, then go and confront him." I snapped. Tom looks taken aback. Surely he didn't expect me to back him up. "Sorry. I didn't mean to say that." he apologize and look down. 

"No, that's okay. It's just that I'm new here and I don't like anything to be so.. out of control. If you know what I mean." I looked at him at kissed his cheek. He smiled, "C'mon, I'm starving! Race you to Great Hall" and we were practically running laughing and screaming the whole way to Great Hall.

When we reached the Hall, Dumbledore was right. Right now, I can see there are only Professor Claire, *Professor Binn, and Professor Dumbledore. As we were both running down the hallway, we were practically breathless. Professor Dumbledore looked up and smiled at us. I returned the smile while Tom just smirk. _That looks like Malfoy's smirk. So, that's where they got it. Well, kind of. _We sat on Ravenclaw table. "Never sat here before. It's kinda nice." Tom compliment. I rolled my eyes. "Duh. That is because you are one of those snooty Slytherins who always wear their oh-look-at-me-I'm-evil-and-gonna-take-over-the-world face and think the other houses are a bunch of dweeb." I smirk. "No, we don't. At least not me." he protested, still laughing.

_Yeah, that's what HE think. God, he's a big liar, too._ "Bet you 50 galleons you'll be evil after school." I suggested. Who knows, he might tell me some of his plans about his desire on being the darkest wizard. "Love, you know I wont be evil for your sake." he said casually. Like he ever seen the future. I rolled my eyes.

END OF HERMIONE'S POV.

**********

Months passed by. Hermione and Tom were still a couple. Then, one day Hogwarts School is shaken by the many students that had been petrified by something. A monster. So far *12 students or rather Mudbloods had been petrified. 

"Tom, what is happening to the school?" Hermione asked. "I don't know, love. But all I know is that many filthy Mudbloods had been petrified." Tom replied casually at her. "Tom, it's Muggle-Born. Don't use Mudblood term, it's rude. And I heard that the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Do you have any idea who might be behind it?" she asked him again. "No." Tom replied a little bit too quickly. Hermione cast him a sideway glance. "Tom, do you know anything about this? Tell me Tom. You looked like you know something." she stopped on her track and look at Tom intently. "There is nothing about it that concerns you, Hermione" he said firmly. Hermione looks taken aback. _How dare he said that. _Hermione thought silently. "Well, if you don't want to talk about it, DON'T talk to me. Ever." and with that she turned her heels and headed straight to Ravenclaw Tower. 

**********

to be continue.

*Do you think Professor Binn is still alive back when Tom Riddle was still in school?   
*I don't know if there are any students were petrified back then.

[A/N: Okay, I'm SO sorry for not updating soon. The thing is I've been mega busy I don't even have time to open my laptop. Also, sorry that this chapter is a bit boring. I'm stuck and had been digging my brains out for something. Anyways, I've update now and I'm continuing on the next chapter. I'll be updating it as soon as I got at least 5 reviewers. Tell me what you think of this chapter. I think this is the lamest chapter I'd done so far. Don't know about you guys. But whatever it is, REVIEW okay?]

sneak peek: next chapter, something terrible is happening - to Hermione. And a bunch of Tom point of views.

Super thanks to:  
Akuryu Skadi - Sorry it took me so long. but your review always cheer up my day!  
Hermione13 - Thanks. Please move on with your stories, I'm dying here.  
Aiya - Now there's a lot 'W' in that. Thanks anyway! =D  
Midnight - I am keeping on writing. Why don't you keep on review? ;p  
Amy Lee - Thank you for your advise. I learnt a lot from it. : )


	6. the beginning of the worse

**Let Go, Chapter 6- the beginning of the worse.  
Disclaimer: I own the plot and other sub characters. But I do not own any of J.K Rowling's characters.  
Summary: In this chapter, everything's a mess. And Hermione is in grate danger.**

"Tom, do you know anything about this? Tell me Tom. You looked like you know something." she stopped on her track and look at Tom intently. "There is nothing about it that concerns you, Hermione" he said firmly. Hermione looks taken aback. _How dare he said that. _Hermione thought silently. "Well, if you don't want to talk about it, DON'T talk to me. Ever." and with that she turned her heels and headed straight to Ravenclaw Tower. 

**********  
TOM'S POV.

Damn her. Why must she makes my life even more complicated? Why do I even bother to like her? _Because, she treats you like a normal human being from the first day she came. And still do. And the fact that she cares about you more than you expected. And the way she glows when she's smiling. And the-_. Oh cut out the crap. Okay, firstly I know she cares and love me. But will she continue to love me if she knows who I am inside? Or the fact that my desire is to be the darkest wizard the world ever known? 

I went out of my room and went to the Chamber. In there, I can think properly. So far no one knows about the existence Chamber of Secrets. They still think it's a myth and legend. Sometimes, even the wise can be so stupid. Don't they ever realized that the heir of Slytherin is just in front of them all these time? _Don't think so. _Now, to finish off Salazar Slytherin's noble work. Those Mudbloods will be sorry to even enter Hogwarts. _What a fool._ _Dumbledore just lucky he's not Muggle-born. _

I went and meet my pet Basilisk. As usual, I order it to kill any Mudbloods as it please. It slithered and went out of my sight. _Sigh. _I'm still confused about Hermione. Maybe I should ask her to be at my side after graduation. And together we can make things even more possible. She's intellectual and very supportive. Sure she won't mind. Then we can run the world together in dark forces. _Good thinking, Tom. _I praised myself. _Lord Voldemort,_ the name they'll fear to speak one day_._ I glanced at my watch,_ 11:46. _Better be off now before anything unexpected happens.

**********

Hermione was lying on her bed thinking very hard. _I remember in my second year, there's something terrible happened in Hogwarts. But I can't remember what it was. What was it anyways? _ she asked herself desperately. _It seems that whatever happened back then, or shall I say in another 45 years are somehow connected to Tom. But why should Tom do such tings? _

She shrugged and tried to relaxed her mind by reading Hogwarts: A History. _Sigh. This book doesn't seem to enlighten me anymore. _she slammed shut the book and just lied in her bed and stared at the curtain above her. _Harry, if you can hear me, PLEASE help me out from here. I never wanted to betray what we have. No matter how much I think I love Tom, deep down inside I know that you're the only one I'm really in love with. God bless your soul, Harry James Potter. _And with that, she fell asleep.

**********

Things were getting worse in Hogwarts. There had been 3 double attack last night. Hermione was in deep shocked because Myra Darling was petrified. People said that she's on her way back from the library when she was attacked. Cynthia and Samantha were crying. Hermione didn't know what to do. She knew about all this but she just cannot put it together in pieces. Hermione joined her friends. "I'm so freaking out right now, I don't wanna think about anything. I wished Myra would just listened to me when I told her to come with us last night. Now looked what had happened to her." Cynthia sobbed. "That's the fifth Ravenclaw, four Hufflepuffs and six Gryffindors to be petrified." Samantha or Sam counted. "Fifteen attacks within one month." she cried out loud. "That's terrible." Hermione added.

"Terrible indeed. She's the last Muggle-born to be petrified in Ravenclaw." Samantha said while she calm Cynthia down. Then it hit Hermione. _Muggle-born. Mudblood. _"I got it!" Hermione shrieked and then she ran out of sight. "What's up with her?" Cynthia asked, looking bewildered. "Beats me." Sam shrugged. Then both of them, accompanied by teacher brought Myra's stiff body and puts her in the Hospital Wings. 

**********

_Muggle-born. They're in great danger. I'M in great danger. _Hermione was running to the library but she was stopped by a strong hand that pulled her into an empty classroom. "What the-" Hermione shrieked. It was Tom. "Oh, it's YOU" Hermione said. "Hermione listened, I'm sorry about what I said last night. I know I shouldn't do that. But I'm just so stressed out, it just burst out of my mouth. I'm so sorry. Will you forgive me?" Tom asked her. 

"Sure Tom, but right now, I'm the one who's stressed out. My friend was being petrified last night. And I don't think I have time to talk to you, Tom. I'm sorry but I have to go." Hermione excuse herself. But before she leaves, Hermione saw Tom looked very pale and just stared to the cold floor. "Tom?" Hermione said as she waved. "What's wrong?" she asked him. Tom snapped out from staring. "What were you saying just now?" Tom asked her back. "Nothing. You looked somehow pale." Hermione looked at Tom. "Nothing, really." Tom shook his head. "Forgot I just have an important meeting. For prefects only." he sighed.

Tom kissed Hermione and she left to the library. _Wonder what's wrong with him. _As Hermione reached the library, as usual she was greeted by the librarian, Madame Pince's mother, *Madame Larouche. "Ah, Miss Granger, it's nice to see you again. But I must warn you that it's dangerous to be walking alone, especially at this situation," she looked grave for a moment. Hermione smiled and hurried to 'Heavy Reading'* section. _What's the damn book's title? Ugh. Why can't I remember everything? _"A-ha!" Hermione exclaimed out loud. "Oops, sorry!" she apologized after receiving a disapproval look from Madame Larouche. 

She flipped pages after pages until she saw the exact article she once knew before. She took out her notebook and copied everything that's written in the page. _Bingo!_ Then she left the library in a satisfied smile. 

**********

That night, again Hermione was trying hard to put everything she once knew to pieces. _In my second year, something.. something terrible happens to Muggle-born. Yes, and a few people were being petrified. Me? Um.. yes, I must have been too. Oh, and Harry told me and Ron about a secret chamber that lies underneath the castle. What was it? _She concentrated hard and.._ the Chamber of Secrets.. I got it. Now, it's coming back. There's a basilisk. Herry's a parselmouth. Now I remember. And all this terrible mess was done by? Done by?? the heir of Slytherin. But who was it?_ "Argh!" she suddenly yelled. 

**********

The next morning, Tom waited for Hermione in front of Ravenclaw Tower, as usual. They went breakfast together. "Tom, do you know that Hogwarts have a secret chamber underneath it?" Hermione asked Tom cheerfully. Tom went pale for a second and replied, "T-there is? Where?" he asked her back. "I don't know. Must be somewhere deep down." she replied casually not noticing that Tom had gone unnaturally pale. "You see, I did some research about all this stuffs yesterday and got some few clues. There's chances that it might be a monster that petrified those poor students. And talk about the students, I found out all of them have something in common, they're all -" Hermione stopped. "What, Hermione? What do they have in common?" Tom asked her eagerly. "They're Muggle-born." she said finally. 

"Oh, you mean filthy Mudblood. If you ask me, I think they really deserved it. They're all bunch of scumbags. Not worth studying magic at all." Tom spat at the word Mudblood. Hermione suddenly went quite and stopped on her track. "Hermione? What's wrong?" Tom asked with voice full of concern. "Tom, there's something I really need to talk to you.." Hermione said not bothering to looked up. "In here," Tom pulled Hermione into an abandoned classroom.

"Tom, when you said that those Muggle-borns really deserved it, it kinda make me upset because -" "I'm so sorry, love. I didn't meant to make you upset. Forgive me?" Tom cut her off. "No, Tom. I think I should begged you for forgiveness. Actually, I'm a Muggle-born. Or in your term, a filthy Mudblood. I understand if you don't wanna see me after this." Hermione looked up and saw that Tom somehow looked confused, angry, and upset. "I'm sorry, Tom." with that, she ran out of the empty classroom leaving Tom stared at the empty pathway.

to be continue.

**********

*I think it's appropriate that Madame Pince's mother was the librarian back then.  
*I just guessing that the book Hermione was looking for located at the Heavy Reading section.

[A/N: Sorry this chapter is still boring. I don't have any ideas what to write but do review and tell me what you think of it. I'm working on my next chapter. I'll update soon!]

another super-thanks to:

DarkWIllow - that was one creepy chant. sure I'll write more!   
jaceMia - thanks for the review and the 411. I'm sure she's the only one.  
Aiya - Yes, and thank you so much. I'll keep updating.  
Elfin Warrior Maiden - thank you so SO much. I'm very flattered.  
Dragons Kitten - thank you and i like the Tom and Hermione on a tree..  
  
  



	7. unexpected

**Let Go, Chapter 7 - Unexpected.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot. Thank you.  
Summary: So, Tom already knows that Hermione's a muggle-born. In this chapter, we'll know how he really felt about it and something unexpected happen.  
**

"Tom, when you said that those Muggle-borns really deserved it, it kinda make me upset because -" "I'm so sorry, love. I didn't meant to make you upset. Forgive me?" Tom cut her off. "No, Tom. I think I should begged you for forgiveness. Actually, I'm a Muggle-born. Or in your term, a filthy Mudblood. I understand if you don't wanna see me after this." Hermione looked up and saw that Tom somehow looked confused, angry, and upset. "I'm sorry, Tom." with that, she ran out of the empty classroom leaving Tom stared at the empty pathway.

*TOM POV*  
  
She's a _WHAT!!!_ It can't be. I stared at the empty pathway where she left me. It hit me like a ton of bricks. Just when I thought things were perfectly smooth. Honestly, right now I don't know what my feelings are. But one thing for sure, it's not a happy feeling. _See what a woman can do to you. _A voice rang in my head. 

I walked down the now empty corridor. I didn't go to any class. The Professors won't mind either. That's the advantage of being so clever. I grin to myself. Instead, I went to the Chamber. As usual, I went to the girl's bathroom where the entrance to the Chamber is. I expect no one will use the bathroom at the beginning of any classes. I stood in front of the entrance* and command it to open. As the passage to the Chamber open, my pet Basilisk came to me when one of the lavatory door open and came a girl with pigtails* and a huge ugly glasses shouted "Use your own bathroom -". But it was too late. My Basilisk had killed her with it's murderous stare. 

_God! Can this day be any worse? _I swore to myself. I decided to leave the girl's body lying there as I went into the Chamber. When I reached the Chamber, I cannot think of anything except Hermione and the girl I accidentally kill. For the rest of the hour, I just sat at the nearest pillar and stared at the empty Chamber. I sighed heavily. 

But then again, why should I, Lord Voldemort be worried of those little things. _C'mon. What happen to you common sense. That girl who just died probably another Mudblood just like Hermione. _Hermione._ She's a damn filthy Mudblood. She deserves it. She deserves to die just like Mudblood should. _I grin despite myself. I looked down my watch, it's lunch time.

When I went out from the Chamber, I just marched straight to the Great Hall. As I sat myself at the Slytherin table, the first thing I saw is _her._ Hermione Granger. I kept staring at her. It made me think, _what do I found in her? she's just another Mudblood. _Yeah, and the fact that her inner beauty make me gawk every time I saw her. I shook my head. _Stop thinking about her, God damn it! _I swore to myself. I tried hard to focused on lunch. It didn't help. Every time I looked up, I saw two beautiful hazel eyes staring at mine. 

Until the moment I looked up and saw that a tall guy with messy brown hair came and sat next to her. They were talking about something that made Hermione shook her head and made the guy shrugged and left. _Something _tells me that it wasn't a good thing. I glared at the tall guy with despised.

*HERMIONE POV*

Tom and his giant size ego. _God, if he has at least less of his ego, he can be almost human!_ I rolled my eyes and continue eating my spaghetti. "Hey, Hermione." Fendi said cheerfully. "Hi, Fendi" I said casually. "Um, so.. how are things going on with you and Tom?" he asked me. "Not much. We just broke up, I think. Big fight." I sighed heavily. "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. But, you know I'm always there to help you.." he looked down and went pink "..and who knows, we can start a relationship." he suggest. I choked a little. _He want a relationship.. with ME? Now that's something to laugh at. Not that he isn't cute or what. It's just that he's the class clown and so on. _"Thank you Fendi. I appreciate the fact that you wants to help me. But right now, I'm beyond repair. Sorry." I said and he just shrugged and walked away.  
  
When I returned to my spaghetti, I took a quick glance at Tom. _Uh.Oh_. _ I feel something bad will happen. Something REALLY bad. _I saw that Tom death-glared at Fendi. I shivered a little bit. I drank my pumpkin juice and left the table. Right now, I feel the world is spinning before me. _Stupid headache._ I slowly walked to the empty corridor that leads to Ravenclaw tower when Tom called after me.

"Hermione" he called out. I stopped on my track. "Yes, Tom?" I don't know why, since I told him that I was a muggle-born, I'm really nervous every time I'm near him. "Hermione, I saw you have a little _friendly _chat with that tall guy." he said. "What's wrong with that? He's just my friend after all." I said. "You know that I don't like seeing you with other guys." he said looking at me straight in the eye. _Now_ I'm really nervous. "My, my. Do I sense jealousy, here? I thought we broke up already." I bravely said.  
  
"No we didn't broke up. Although right now I know that you're one of those Mudblo- Muggle-borns, that didn't change the way I felt for you." he protested. "Really? You're not mad at me?" I asked, sounding confused. "Well, a little mad but yes, I still love you." he said and he kissed me.

**********  
  
_As I said before, no body mess with Lord Voldemort. Mess with the best, die like the rest*. _Someday, that guy will pay. Mark my words. And with that I left the table and seek for Hermione.

**********

to be continue.   
  
*the entrance by mean was the one with snake-like pipes.  
*Moaning Myrtle wears her hair in pigtails, isn't it. I'm not quite sure.   
*the quote, I'd taken from the Hackers.

[A/N: Sorry, but I just HAVE to leave it until there. Don't worry, the next chapter will be far more interesting, I dare say. I'll update that soon. But right now, I hope you like this chapter.]

Thanks to those who reviews including:

DarkWillow - Now you know how Tom's taking the whole news. It'll continue in the next chapter,  
jaceMia - I hope this chapter will answer to you question.  
Dragons_Kitten - Well, I'm just trying to make a difference in Hermione's character. That's all.  
Jade - I'll try my best to explain more about it. Don't worry.  
Wild - This is the 'next'. And the next chapter will be update soon!  
Kim - Sorry, if I made you confused. But I'll try not to do it again in the next chapter. Thankx anyways!  



	8. confused, hatred n revenge

**Let Go  
** Chapter 8 - Confused, Hatred and Revenge.  
Summary : Tom is confused. Hermione didn't trust Tom anymore. Someone is killed. Many emotions were put in this chapter.  
Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters and you know it. 

"No we didn't broke up. Although right now I know that you're one of those Mudblo- Muggle-borns, that didn't change the way I felt for you." he protested. "Really? You're not mad at me?" I asked, sounding confused. "Well, a little mad but yes, I still love you." he said and he kissed me.

**********  
TOM POV  
  
_A little bit mad. Yeah, right. Like I ever will work with Mudbloods. _I kept my face smiling so she won't be suspicious. _One day.. all of them will die. _I walked with her to her next class which is Care of Magical Creatures. I pecked her cheeks and bid my good-bye. "See you at dinner feast!" I said and she nodded. As I turned my heels and headed for my next class, a guy bumped into me. "Hey watch it!" he said sounded annoyed. I turned to get a better looked on that guy, which turned out to be the lanky, tall guy who was talking to Hermione during lunch. I glared at him. He didn't notice since he's busy talking to his friend. _He'll pay dearly for that.. _I said to myself.

As I enter Arithmancy class, I can't keep my head straight. I kept on thinking about Hermione. _A Mudblood. Ugh! I've dirtied my blood. How disgraceful. _I made a disgusted face. But no matter how much I kept thinking of hating her, I just can't. She's bold, charismatic, intellectual and confident which make her inner beauty glows. _And that's what made you SO attracted to her. _And then again, she's a Mudblood. _Argh! _I just can't think straight anymore. 

I looked at Professor Vector, what the hell is he talking about? I sighed heavily and tried to concentrate on the subject.

**********  
HERMIONE POV

I didn't take any of his words. I still think that he's not worth to believed in. After Care of Magical Creatures, I headed straight to Ravenclaw Tower. I was walking when Samantha and Cynthia came to me. "Hermione, I don't think you should walked alone in dark corridors, especially after dark." Samantha said. "Sam, it's only five." I reminded her. "Yeah. But you shouldn't walked alone. C'mon, let us walked with you" Samantha said while Cynthia just nodded. "We don't want something bad happen to you" she went on.

As we walked up the corridors, took a few changing staircases, Cynthia asked me, "So, what really happens between you and Tom?" "Why?" "Well, it's just that we'd been hearing-" "He's not the average kinda guy. Y'know, he maybe up to no good" Samantha cut her off. "You know what, girls? Sometimes, it does crossed my mind that maybe he's.. you know, evil." I said. Both of them shook their head vigorously. As we reached the portrait hole, I gave out the password ('Fish stick') and we went in. 

We kept walking until we enter our dormitory. "Hey Hermione, do you know that Fendi likes you? He just can't stop thinking about you. Answer this, do you like him?" Cynthia asked as she slumped on her bed. I threw a pillow at her and said, "Cynthia, you are such a whatever!" Cynthia laughed, "So, does that mean 'Yes'?" she asked. "No!" I replied. "Hey I wanna join the pillow fight, too." Samantha cried and took her pillow and started to throw at me and Cynthia. _Hmm. This seems to be taking my mind off Tom. _I silently thought and took my pillow. After half an hour or so, our dormitory is fully covered of feathers and our beds were trashed violently._ I had never have this much fun since.. well, EVER. _And I laughed to myself.

"Christmas came early!" I sad cheerily. "You know what Hermione, maybe there's a wild side in you that we never knew of before." Cynthia said as she comb her raven hair. "Yeah, it's been fun. Wanna play 'Spin the Bottle' after dinner?" Samantha asked. "Sure. I don't see why not." I replied reluctantly. We cast 'Reparo' spells a few times and the beds and pillows turned into its normal state. "C'mon, let have dinner" I said. And we race the whole way to Great Hall.

**********

Meanwhile, Fendi Rodriguez was practically running along the empty corridor while muttering, "Shit, dinner will be finish in another 10 minutes." "Stupid detention!" he swore. Little did he know, someone was watching and following his every steps. Fendi made a sharp turned to the left and bumped into the person who had kept close watched over him. 

"Well, well, well. Someone's sure in a hurry." the person said.

"What do you want? I'm late for dinner. Maybe you should continue this later." Fendi said and he tried to walked away.

"I don't think so." the person said monotonously and blocked him.

"Look, I've really gotta go and bug off." Fendi shouted.

"Tsk. Tsk. How rude. You've ought to say please." The person smirked and raised his wand towards Fendi and hissed, "You're gonna pay!" and he muttered "Cruciatus" 

Seconds after, Fendi twisted and struggled while yelling and screaming in agony. The person just laughed while enjoying Fendi's struggle against the curse.

"That'll teach you." the person said. "Now for the finishing touch." he raised his wand again and aimed towards Fendi straight on the heart.

"Avada Kedavra" with those last two words, Fendi let out his last breath with force.

The person just laughed coldly and hollowly* and walked away leaving Fendi's lifeless body to be discovered.

tbc.

**********  
*is there such word as 'hollowly'?  
  
Author's Note : I'm SO SORRY for not updating ASAP. *bangs head on the cupboard* I've been busy 24/7 and my laptop hasn't been working for a month. Anyways, I'm sorry if I have any grammatical errors in any chapters. I'm still not advanced with English. So, forgive me if I spelt anything wrong! I' promised to update the next chapter soon! please review this chapter.~

Thank you to these people for such beautiful reviews:

Amy Lee : thank you for your advises! i'm still trying hard not to make any spelling mistakes.  
Jade : i'm still cramming my brain on that part. don't worry.  
jaceMia : i'll try my best to update often and thank you for those lovely reviews.  
anna : 'Hackers' is actually a movie back in 1995. thanks for the advises.  
glitzuberri : thank you and i promise to keep updating another story ASAP.  
polar-zephyr : your reviews totally cheered up my day. just don't go insane, okay?

Love you guys!!


	9. let go

**Let Go  
**Chapter 9 : Let Go  
Summary : Hermione knew. She's trying to end it up with Tom.   
Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters and you know it. 

A/N: I'm **SO SORRY** for not updating for almost three month. To tell you the truth, I have absolutely no idea what to put in the next chapter (which is this one). Again, I'm sorry and I really hope some people out there will review :).

Tom took off his cloak and walked away from Fendi's lifeless body. "That'll teach him" and he smirk. As he reached the Great Hall, dinner almost finish. So he grabbed a few mince pies and walked out.

**********

"Hey, isn't that Tom?" Cynthia elbowed Hermione in the ribs. She looked up, "That's him alright." and continue finishing her potatoes. "People this day are always in a hurry" Cynthia shrugged. 

Five minutes afterwards, they'd finished their dinner and was sent to Ravenclaw Tower. As soon as Hermione, Cynthia and Samantha enter to their Common Room, the found out that many students from the first to seventh year were crying. "What wrong with everybody?" Samantha asked. Hermione shrugged, "Search me." 

Samantha went to her boyfriend Dawson, "Baby, what's wrong? Why is everyone crying?" Dawson looked at her and mumbled something. "What's that?" Sam asked as she bent a little. "Fendi's dead." he whisper. "Dawson, it's not funny to say that!" 

Hermione and Cynthia came soon forward at them, "Why? What are we missing?" Cynthia asked. Dawson sighed. "Fendi's dead" he repeated. "Someone cursed him with the Unforgiving Curse, you know Avada Kedavra?" "Who did it?" asked Sam. "That's what we don't know. The murderer just left the body there." "Where?" "Near the dungeon"  
  
**********  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
I'm listening to those word intently when I suddenly gasped, _TOM RIDDLE! _ and ran out from the Common Room towards the dungeon. Just as I suspected, Tom was there. _Must be his favourite hang out place. Lame. _"Tom!" I called out. Tom looked up and smile when he saw me. "Hey Hermione." 

"Tom, I really need to talk to you." I said. Tom can see I'm almost closed to tears. "What's wrong love?" Tom asked me as he caress my cheeks. "Tom, I know who you REALLY are." I can see Tom gone pale for a moment. "What do you mean?" Tom asked sounding confused. "Tom, seriously. I.KNOW.WHO.YOU.REALLY.ARE." I said firmly as a single tear came out of my eyes. 

"You're L-Lord Voldermort." I said and I closed my eyes. Afraid of what he's capable to do.

**********  
TOM'S POV

"You're L-Lord Voldemort." she said clearly. My heart stopped. _So she knew. _I cupped her face and asked her smugly, "Yes I am. So?" "I knew you're the one who killed Fendi. I knew you're the heir of Slytherin and I knew that you're the one who open the chamber of secrets." she said, now tears flowed freely through her smooth skin. I scowled.

"Why Tom? Why?" she asked me. I stared deep into her hazel eyes. She's hurt, upset, and angry. I didn't answer her. She pushed me to the wall. "I asked you why Goddamnit!" she yelled. I sighed heavily. "To protect you" I replied lazily. She looked at me in disbelieve. I can see she's confused. "No, you're not." she said, sobbing. "I trusted you Tom. And for once, I even love you. And this is what you did. I can't believe you. I hate you, Tom. I loathe you"

I stared at her again. _I loathe you. _She spat the last word with full of hatred. And that moment I realised, she'd broke my heart. (a/n: Voldemort gone soft! For a while anyway.) I hugged her forcefully. She's still crying. "Let me go." she said. "Hermione, please." I said to her as I patted her back.

"No Tom." she said firmly. I released her form my gripped. She'd stopped crying. I wept away what's left on her face, dried tears. "I can't love you anymore, Tom. You made me loose my trust in you. I thought you'd changed somehow. That proved me wrong." she said, looking at me straight into my eyes. 

"Now I know who you really are. And I _knew_ what you'll do in the future. You'll be a mass murder in the name of Lord Voldemort. You'll killed many innocent people, included my best friend's parent. But so you'll know, you'll be defeated by a year old baby named Harry Potter." she continued. Her face soften however. "You're power hungry. So you see Tom, I can't love you for who and what you are. As I can't see there's not a slightest goodness in you. But do remember, I loved you once. Please, let go." she finished and walked away.

I was dumbstruck for a moment. I stood where I was and called out for her, "Hermione." She was 20 feet away, when she stopped on her track, and turned around. "You broke my heart." I said it loud and clear. She stared at me. For a second I thought she'll forgive me. She merely nod her head, and replied "I'm sorry" and continued her track.

I stared at where she stood just now. I could feel my heart had gone cold. Very cold. "Hermione" I called her name one last time.

**********  
  
Hermione kept on walking when suddenly she was spinning. _What's happening? Why am I spinning? _

A few minutes later, it stopped. Hermione felt dizzy and fell down to the cold floor. Only she wasn't lying on a floor. Instead, it was damp and muddy "Grass?" she asked herself. "Now, since when did grass grow on -" she stopped and found herself in a dark cemetery. She was lying in front of a tombstone that was carved, _Harry James Potter. Beloved Hero to all. 1980 - 1997_. "Harry?"

"I'm back." she looked around again. There she found several more tombstones. She stood up and went from one tombstone to another. _Ronald Kyle Weasley, Virginia Sabrina Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall. _And she gasped. "I am back" she swallowed hard.

"Have a nice trip, I dare say?" a familiar voice said. "Tom?" Hermione asked turning around. And sure enough, it's Tom Riddle in a flesh. "Glad you remember." he replied casually. "Why do you keep doing this?" Hermione asked, raged. Tom just smirked. Hermione shook her head and muttered, "I cannot believe this, I'm leaving."

Tom grabbed her wrist and hissed, "Hermione, I swear I don't know why I haven't kill you yet. But for some reason, I can't. You know why? Coz, I still in love with you." Hermione winced in pain. "You're hurting me" Tom ignored her pain and continued to glared venomously at her. "Let go, Tom." As if instinct, he let her go.

"I told you Tom. I cannot love you. I loved you once." she said as she kept backing away until she hit the cemetery fence.

"Let go." and with that, she ran away, leaving the Witches and Wizards Cemetery ground and of course, the ever evil Lord Voldemort.

THE END.

A/N: Sorry, I ran out of idea. Well, best hope I can changed the ending soon. Anyways, many thanks to polar-zephyr, Catt, Seelie,Hannah-Freya, RapprincessluvsRupertGrin, glitzuberri, anna, jaceMia, jade, Amy Lee, Kim, Wild, Absilmilis, DarkWillow, Elfin Warrior Maiden, Aiya, NightShade, Hermione13, Akuryu Skadi, freakgurl-019, FairLady, Princess Of Mordor, Lana Lang, Astraea, and i-SeLL-YeLLoW-sNoW for reviewing throughout my story. Tell me what you think of this ending okay?


End file.
